Virtues Loving Light V2
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are older and have moved on with their lives in this peaceful times. But what will happen when some one takes an unhealthy interest in Ryo? Can thy protect him from this person when he decides to make Ryo his? Rewrite of first one. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors nor am I an expert at Kendo or the language of Japanese, if you see a mistake please point it out nicely so I can correct it.

_A/N:_ Yes I am rewriting this just like I am rewriting Secrets Untold. Hopefully this will be better now and not so full of things that didn't really make sense. Sorry the first chapter is so short but it's a prologue to give you a taste of what my writing shall be like for this. The next chapter will be longer and this time you wont know who the stalker is right away.

Dictionary: 

_Kata;_ a practice of fighting another person in a battle so to learn kendo moves better.

_Kendogi_; a jacket worn by those who practice the art of kendo.

_Hakama_; pants worn by those who practice the art of kendo.

_First-kyu_; the highest rank you can get before dan, they are numbered backwards starting from six-kyu.

_First-dan_; the lowest dan rank, there is eight dan ranks although there used to be up to ten.

_Bokken_; a wooden sword that kata are practiced with.

_Men_; the name of the helmet that kendo users wear.

_Bento_; the Japanese version of a lunch box.

_**Virtues Loving Light v.2**_

_Prologue: It Begins_

The morning light streamed through the high windows as twenty young adults waited to begin. Once the unspoken signal seemed to pass through their minds they began to move in perfect harmony, each one working on their morning exercises. With every breath they took the next part of the _kata_ flowed out like a river, bringing them inner peace for that moment in time. This went on for several minutes until they all came to a stop in unison and stood at attention. They did not have to stand still for long, for a minute after they stopped a blond man stepped into the dojo and walked to the front of the group. He stood there proudly in his forest green _kendogi_ and _hakama_ as they bowed their respect for him. "Welcome back class." He said in a strong voice as he studied them. "You all have progressed nicely, each of you hold the rank of _first-kyu_ and it is time to choose a select few to test for _first-dan_ rank." His pale blue eyes went from face to face, seeing who they are even behind the _mengane_ that protected their faces. "Hayashi, Matsumoto, Ishikawa, Okada, Ota and Tanaka." Said young men stepped forward from the group and stood in line in front of their sensei. "Each of you are the first that I believe are ready to push forward and raise to the rank of _dan_, but do not get over confidant!" he said the last bit when Tanaka had started smirk.

"The rest of you shall pair off and work on kata one through seven as I teach these six the kata they need to perfect before ranking _first-dan_." The blond man said as he turned his attention to the rest of his class. "Hai sensei-Date!" they said in unison and bowed before pairing off. Sage Date may have been as young as the oldest in the class but he held rank of _seventh-dan_ and was working on getting _eighth-dan_ with in the year so they all respected him like no other. Sage turned to his chosen six and had them spread in the appropriate distance from each other. "We shall begin with the first kata, rise your _bokken_ like this…"

When lunch time rolled around Sage called a halt to their practicing and let them get their lunch for a well deserved brake. He watched them all as they sat down and pulled of their _men_ and opened their _bentos_. He went and sat down in a meditative stance at the back of his family's dojo and he had just closed his to eyes meditate when the front door opened to allow someone inside. Sage didn't have to open his eyes to know the presence he felt was Ryo Sanada, his lover of three years and let a small smile curve his lips. "Sage you left your bento at the house so I thought I would bring it over while on my way to the collage." The black haired teen said brightly as he walk over to Sage. When Ryo was two feet away from him, Sage gracefully rose to his feet and opened his eyes to take in Ryo's appearance. The nineteen year old wore black jeans and a red long sleeved shirt as well as a slim tie to pull his hair back into a small pony tail, a regulation at the collage he was going to. Ryo came to a halt right in front of Sage and handed him the bento with a kiss to his lovers cheek. "Thank you Ryo." The twenty year old blond said, eyes soft as he moved his gaze to Ryo's eyes. "It seems I had been rather- distracted this morning when I left." He let the smile grow as Ryo laughed at his subtle teasing. He knew that even if his students listened in on their conversation they would know better than to bring it up as they all had gotten used to his relationship with the owner of the Wildfire armor "Well then I guess we will just have to make sure that you are not as- distracted that late in the morning again." Ryo's blue eyes sparkled with mischief before he kissed Sage again then turned to leave. "I'll see you later Sage." He said as he walked out of the dojo, no one even noticing that one of the pair of eyes watching the teen leave was filled with lust and possessive emotions.

TBC…


End file.
